The Bet
by mrs.jones-judd
Summary: The guys all make a bet saying they can get a girlfriend and keep her for a week. What they didn't know was how hard it was to find a girl who wasn't after their fame and money. May use reviewers as potential girlfriends later on.
1. Prologue

_Ello... well, this is my first fic! Whoo! And the idea came to me randomly... hee hee. xD Uhm... should I say this now, or later? Hhm... later I guess. So read my prologue and hope you all like it! _

**Prologue**

"Give it back!"

"Make me."

"You're going to regret saying that."

Dougie screamed as Danny tackled his legs and managed to pull his pants down. Dougie then fell backwards, screaming his head off.

"Help me! Danny's trying to rape me!"

"Shut up." Danny said a confused look on his face. Harry sighed as he watched the two fight over the remote for the TV. Dougie managed to get his pants off, thus freeing him and allowing him to run around the house in his boxers.

"Danny, you're never going to get it now." Harry told his band mate. Danny grunted and sat down on the sofa, throwing Dougie's pants at him.

"Put them back on." He muttered. Dougie grinned, but put the pants down across the back of the chair and jumped onto the empty seat next to Danny.

"What? Don't like seeing me like this?" He asked.

Danny made a face. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Stop teasing him Doug. He knows you'll never cheat on me." Harry said, joining in on the fun. Dougie then made a disgusted face at him, but Harry winked at him. Danny took this the wrong way and backed up.

"Maybe I should see what Tom is doing in the kitchen…" Danny started.

"Ooh, going to see you boyfriend, eh Dan?" Harry teased.

"I'm not gay! Don't start singing." Danny said and pointed at Dougie as he opened his mouth.

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he came into the room.

"Danny's gay!" Dougie said.

"I'm not!" A pillow then flew through the air, Dougie ducked and it hit Harry instead.

"Dougie, if Danny is gay then so are you." Tom said as he sat down in an empty chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm not!" He protested.

"Then why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Danny was trying to rape me?"

Tom gave Dougie a look that meant he was doubtful of that fact. Dougie rolled his eyes, got off the sofa and took his jeans off the back of the chair.

"Fine, I'll put them on." Dougie grumbled and quickly put his pants back on. Harry then took his seat on the couch, making Danny jump up and sit on the beanbag lying on the floor.

"Tom, why do you have a beanbag in your house?" Harry asked. "Especially a bright purple one?"

"It was a present from Carrie. She thought it would be funny." Tom said.

"I suggest you hide the thing mate, or else we might think you're gay like the two of them."

"I'm not gay!" Danny and Dougie both shouted.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk Harry. You don't exactly have a girlfriend either." Tom pointed out.

"But I bet I could get a girl before any of you."

"No, I think I could do that." Dougie said.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm the one who'd get a girl before the lot of you." Danny put in.

"And keep her for a week?" Harry said.

Tom looked over at Harry. "What are you suggesting?"

Harry smiled. "That we make a wager here lads. We all have to find a girl who'll be our girlfriend. If you can keep her for a week, you win."

"And what would the winner get?" Dougie asked.

"Well, the losers will have to be the winners slave." Tom said. "For a day."

"Uhm, can we define what a slave would do?" Danny asked.

"You have to do whatever the winner asks of you, if they ask you to give them a foot massage, you give them a foot massage."

"So not a sex slave?"

The other three made a disgusted face at Danny.

"We're proving that we aren't gay Danny and you're really giving us doubts here." Tom said.

"Oh, right." Danny said. "I knew that."

"Right… so are we all in then?" Harry asked.

"I am." Tom said.

"Me too." Dougie said as he sat down next to Harry. They all looked at Danny.

"If we lose, can we still keep the girl if we're still with her?" He asked.

"If you're still with her, then you're the winner."

"Oh, well do we have to stay with her afterwards?"

The other three groaned. "You can do whatever you like." Tom said.

Danny smiled. "Ok, I'm in then!"

"Right, so the bet starts now!" Harry announced. The four of them sat in silence, looking at each other.

"So… Tom, any cute birds living here?" Danny asked.

* * *

_I'm sorry, that was a bit random. Anyways, what I want to tell you lucky readers is that one of you could end up being one of the guys girlfriends... and you decide the outcome of the story! So every chapter I am going to ask you guys what should happen next and you have to review to see this fic complete._

_But hold up, I'm not looking for potential girlfriends yet! Because I'm only going to use 2 of you and 2 celebrities... or 1 celebrity, since I have one in mind already. Who she ends up will be up to you guys. If I don't find another celebrity, then I'll take 3 girls then. :) (I'll tell you more on that next chapter, which should come soon...)_


	2. Red Hair

_Thank you to my 4 awesome reviewers from the first chapter! Love you all! I was actually surprised that I got any reviews... guess that's good. xD Anyways... besides my obsession with McFly, I have an obsession with another band that I just had to add in... so everyone pretend they're in London for a concert! (Well, that is why they're there, but I don't explain it in this chapter.) Oh yeah, and I shall be looking for 3 girls, more on that later.

* * *

_

Chapter 1- 

Red Hair

It was a day after the boys had made the wager and so far no luck. Danny had gone to a club the previous night but somehow he managed to be the only single guy there, so he wasn't lucky.

The four of them were back at Tom's place since Dougie and Danny wanted to face each other on Tom's PlayStation.

"And you wonder why you're single." Tom said as he watched the two of them play.

"Ha ha, funny Tom." Danny said, looking at him before turning his attention back to the screen.

"We may get lucky tonight." Harry said as he showed Tom a text he'd just gotten on his phone. "We're invited to an exclusive party tonight, apparently a lot of celebrities there."

"Harry, are you suggesting one of us get a famous girlfriend?" Dougie called out, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yea, maybe our dreams will come true." He teased. Dougie blushed and then Danny grinned evilly.

"I'm kicking your arse in this game."

"You're not!"

"Harry, they're going to become competitive tonight." Tom pointed out.

"When aren't they?" Harry said as the game then ended and Dougie ran around, doing a victory dance shouting, 'Told ya so!' to a disappointed Danny.

"Point taken."

-----

The four of them entered the club with ease; Harry had managed to get them passes so they could get past the bouncer. The lads weren't amazed by the long queue of people outside wanting to get in and get a taste of this kind of lifestyle.

"Ok, so what happens if we don't find a girl?" Danny asked as he looked around the room. The place was already packed with celebrities, some of their close friends and VIPs.

"Then you don't get a head start. Now excuse me." Harry said and made his way to the bar where there was a group of girls talking. Dougie looked at his other band mates, who were also looking around the place. Eventually Tom found some girls and walked towards them. Danny decided to go the other way, but turned around as he saw the girls in that direction all had boyfriends.

"This is awesome!" Dougie heard someone say. He turned around; whoever had spoken had an American accent. He saw a girl with bright red hair standing by the door way looking around at the place. Her gaze passed Dougie, but she kept looking. He then saw three other guys appear by her side as they walked inside, but then the guys went off in one direction, leaving the girl by herself.

"You lost?" Dougie asked, walking up to her. She turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean by lost?" She asked.

"I… uh… Weren't you with those guys?" Dougie said and pointed to the guys she entered with.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to spoil their fun with Zac." She said and laughed. "This is our first time in a British club and he's not underage anymore."

"Uh huh." Dougie said and nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh sorry, I'm Hayley." She said and held out her hand. Dougie took it and shook it.

"I'm Dougie."

"So… how'd you get an invite?" She asked. "Are you some sort of celebrity or a friend of a celebrity?"

"I'm actually in a band." He said. "There's four of us."

"Oh, right." Hayley said and nodded. "I'm in a band too, but there's five of us."

"Where's the missing member?"

"Taylor decided to stay at the hotel." Hayley said and shrugged. "The others are Josh, his brother Zac and Jeremy."

"Would I have heard of your band before?" Dougie asked her.

"Maybe, have I heard yours?"'

"Maybe." The two then laughed and moved off towards the bar. "Ok, my band is called McFly."

"Hhm… I think I may have heard of you guys." Hayley admitted. "My band's called Paramore."

Dougie snapped his fingers as he realized who she was. "Paramore! You're Hayley Williams?"

"So you have heard of us?"

"Yes, I make a point of knowing most bands." He admitted.

"And now I feel terrible that I don't know who you are."

"Dougie Lee Poynter, bassist in McFly."

"And I'm his mate Danny Jones." Danny said as he came up behind Dougie. Hayley laughed at them while Dougie scowled at Danny. He knew what he was up to…

"So will the other two magically pop up too then?" Hayley asked.

"No, because Danny was just leaving." Dougie said.

"Danny…" They heard a warning voice and saw Tom walking towards them. "Are you trying to…" He trailed off as he saw Hayley.

"Another band mate?" She asked. Dougie nodded. "Great! So where's the final member?"

"Over there, busy snogging that girl." Tom said and pointed behind him. Hayley gave a confused look. "Are you American?"

"Yes, I'm Hayley."

"Tom."

"Hayley." Dougie said, trying to get her attention again. He knew Danny was trying to sabotage things for him by the mischievous look on his face and Tom just looked lost. And so far it looked like Harry could end up getting a girl by the end of the night. "Do you want to dance?"

"Uhm, sure." She said. Dougie then took her hand and led her away from his two band mates. They were stopped as they passed her band mates though.

"Hayley! Come watch this." Josh shouted out to her.

She turned to Dougie. "Sorry Dougie, I gotta check on the guys."

"Yeah, that's fine." He said. She was about to walk away, but stopped.

"Maybe we could meet up tomorrow then?" She suggested.

"Uh, yeah, we could do that." Dougie said and smiled at her.

"You have your cell on you?" She asked him. Dougie took it out and she quickly put in her number and then tossed him back his cell. "See you later then."

"Yea." He said as he watched her run over to her band mates. He turned around and walked back to Danny and Tom.

"This isn't the best club I've been to." Danny muttered.

"You're just upset that Harry is snogging a girl and you haven't." Tom teased.

"Well that Hayley girl was kind of cute." Danny said and smiled at Dougie.

"Don't you even think about it." He warned Danny. "I met her first."

"Yea, but what's to say she likes you?" Danny taunted.

"You both just met the girl!" Tom put in.

"Harry's a bad role model for us." Dougie said. Tom just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to get involved with this." He muttered and walked off.

----

"So Harry, how's the girl you were snogging last night?"

"Which one?"

Tom looked at his friend. "What do you mean which one?"

"There were a lot of girls there Tom." Harry said as he paid for the coffees and then passed one to Tom as they walked out of the Starbucks. "I can't be expected to remember them all."

"I'd have expected this from Danny, not you." Tom said, amazed.

"Well, these kinds of wagers bring out the bad side of me I guess." Harry said and shrugged. "But I guess no one has a head start yet."

"Wouldn't be so sure." Tom said. "The other two seem to be fighting over this girl Dougie met last night."

"Or Danny's trying to sabotage Dougie."

"That could be it." Tom said and then side stepped someone who was walking by them towards the Starbucks. He did a double take as he recognized the red hair. "Hayley?"

The girl turned around, frowning but smiled when she recognized him. "Tom, right?"

"Yea. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Getting coffee, this is the nearest Starbucks to our hotel." Hayley said and pointed behind her at the building.

"Oh, ok. Nice seeing you again." Tom said.

"Yeah, you too. Oh, can you tell Dougie I will meet him later? I left my cell in my room." She said. Tom nodded. "Thanks."

"I think you're in trouble mate." Harry said as Hayley walked away.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"I have a feeling you like Hayley too." Harry said before walking ahead of him. Tom just shook his head at his band mate.

He was not falling for Hayley because he won't fight with Dougie or Danny for her…

Maybe.

* * *

_No, I have not made Hayley a Mary-Sue type character where all the guys fall for her, I am merely leaving open the opportunity of her ending up with any of the guys. Because of this bet, the guys would go with anyone, try and destroy the others chances or actually find a girl they really like! And I have no idea who to put Hayley with, thoughts or else I will decide myself... :)_

_And now, for this story to continue, I need 3 more girls. The next 3 chapters will be introducing them, so I need them now... so this is what you have to do. In your review, fill out this form (or review, and then PM it to me if you don't want anyone else to see it). I will then choose the 3 best candidates and will announce it when I update again, so you won't get an answer from me till then. Ready? Ok, here's the form:_

**Name: **(Your actual first name or any name you would like to have)

**Looks:** (Hair colour, eye colour, height, etc.)

**Personality:**

**Which guy would you like to be with:**

_And that's it! Don't forget to let me know who you think Hayley should go with. :)_


	3. Girls, Girls and more Girls

_Well... I got my 3 girls then! _**TooSexyForMyHat**_, _**Younggryffindor**_ and _**Banana Rok**_ are my three girls... but just to warn you, I may not put you with the chosen McFly lad... then again, I may do just that. Anyways, the other three girls are introduced in this chapter and hope you guys are ok with how I've protrayed you in this fic. :) Also, you're all British in this fic._

_And for my other readers, hope you enjoy this chapter then.

* * *

_

Chapter 2- 

Girls, girls and… more girls

When Tom got home, he wasn't surprised to see Dougie there. Somehow he'd managed to snag an extra key to Tom's place and came and went as he pleased, usually ending up in the place being a mess.

Then again, the mess wasn't always Dougie's fault.

"Tom, there is nothing to eat in your place." Dougie said from the couch.

"That's because Danny beat you to it." Tom said as he walked over to the living room and sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

"Thought so." Dougie said and shrugged.

"Oh, just remembered. While I was out, I ran into Hayley."

Dougie sat up straighter. "Really? What did she say?"

"She'll meet you later." Tom said. Dougie smiled.

"Yes! Looks like I'm winning." Dougie said smugly. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Right, maybe this isn't a date to her." He pointed out. "Or means anything, she just met you."

"Jealous that I could be winning?" Dougie then said. Tom just shook his head.

"Good luck explaining this to the others then."

_-----_

"I think there is something wrong with me."

"You realize this now?" Danny then smacked Harry across the head. "Ow. Tom really is a bad influence on you."

"This isn't about Tom! Well, it sort of is, but that's not the point. Why is it we can't get girlfriends?" Danny asked him. The two guys were walking around the park, on Danny's demand, keeping an eye out for any girls.

"Maybe it's just you who can't get one." Harry said, teasing him. "And the three of us would all get a girl and you'll end up all alone."

"Not funny." Danny muttered and then kicked a rock that was lying in front of him. He didn't mean for it to hit anyone, but it did.

"Hey!" I girl called out when the rock hit her shin. She turned around and spotted Danny and Harry; Danny looking guilty and Harry just laughing at him. The girl started walking towards them.

"Hide me!" Danny said and jumped behind Harry, using him as a human shield.

"Did he throw that rock?" The girl asked Harry, since Danny was standing behind him.

"It's more like he kicked it and hit you by accident." Harry explained. Danny looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you."

The girl smiled at him. She was shorter then the two of them, with dark brown hair and blue/green eyes. She was wearing a band t-shirt, jeans and All Stars. Danny smiled back at her.

"I'm Danny Jones."

"Maria Davis." The girl said and looked at Harry.

"Harry Judd, his best mate." He said and then stepped to the side so Danny wasn't hidden anymore. "Or one of them."

"That's cool." The girl said and looked behind her at the friend she'd left behind. "Uhm… I guess it was nice meeting you guys then."

"Don't you want to go for a walk?" Danny blurted out. The girl gave him an look before shrugging.

"Ok, if my friend can come too."

"Sure." Harry said, grinning. Maria turned around and ran off to her friend. Danny and Harry watched her speak to her before both of them walking back towards them.

"Christina, this is Danny and Harry. Guys, this is my friend Christina." Maria said. Christina was the same height as Maria; she had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was also wearing a band t-shirt, but wore skinny jeans that were a pale blue colour and black converse.

"Hi!" Christina said. Danny took her arm.

"You can walk with me." He said. Christina blushed as he then dragged her off, Maria laughing at them before she and Harry walked behind them.

"Do you come to the park often?" Danny asked Christina.

"Only when I'm visiting Maria." The girl said, looking behind her at her friend. Maria just shrugged, why would she know why Danny was holding onto her arm? But she could tell from her friend's face that she didn't mind.

"Why do I seem to recognize you?" Maria asked Harry.

"Uhm, we're in a band." Harry started before Maria actually got it.

"McFly!"

"Yea…"

"Thought I recognized your names." She said. The two boys then waited for the girls to start acting like screaming fan girls, but they didn't. After a moment they seemed to relax and Danny let go of Christina's arm, much to her dismay.

"You live in London?" Danny asked the two of them.

"Yea." They said together before stopping.

"We actually have to leave here or else we'll never be able to get home." Maria said. Christina's smile fell.

"Well… we could drive you home." Harry suggested.

"Did you drive to the park?" Maria asked him.

"No, my car is at Tom's place which is nearby."

"Tom Fletcher?" Christina asked. Danny nodded. "Maria?"

"Well… we don't have to go yet. We still have an hour to spend, so…"

"I'll phone Tom and he can meet us here!" Danny suggested and took out his cell phone. The girls looked at Harry who just shrugged.

"No idea what he has planned."

"Right." The two girls said.

After about five minutes, Danny was off the phone from talking to Tom. "He should be here in a minute."

"Good, because now we wait." Harry said. But Danny had other plans, as he took Christina's arm again and they started walking and talking with each other. Harry glared at his band mate, he wasn't sure who Danny was after now, Hayley or Christina?

"Is that Tom there?" Maria asked as they saw someone walking towards them. Harry looked to his left and saw Tom walking towards them.

"Yes, that would be him." He said.

"Harry, why was I called here?" Tom asked as he reached them, but then noticed the girl standing next to Harry.

"Tom, this is Maria. Danny accidentally hit her with a rock." Harry said. Tom smiled at her and Maria felt her heart flutter.

"Hi. And sorry about Danny, he's a bit thick. Speaking of Danny, where is he?" Tom said.

Harry pointed towards the other two walking off without them. "I think he's trying to prove me wrong."

_-----_

Dougie looked up at the hotel that stood in front of him. Inside was Hayley, but she wasn't expecting him yet. For some reason he'd arrived early and couldn't bring himself to go in, until he was almost ambushed by a group of fans. At first it was ok because there wasn't so many of them, but then too many came and he couldn't give them all autographs. So he quickly rushed into the hotel, stopping in the middle of the lobby when he realized he had no idea where he should go.

But that's when he spotted her. She was just coming out of a room behind the counter, carrying a bag. She had blue highlights in her black hair that made Dougie notice her. She was wearing a light blue tank top, jeans and converse. She noticed Dougie looking and stopped.

"Do I know you?" She blurted out. Dougie shook his head, but then shrugged.

"Maybe not personally." He then said. Then the lift opened and out came Hayley. She had her hair tied up, wore a plain shirt and jeans along with black converse. She smiled at Dougie and walked towards him.

"Hey, you're early." She said.

"I was swamped by fans." He told Hayley and noticed that she had a nose ring.

"Fans?" Dougie looked up and saw the other girl was still there. "I think I know who you are now…"

"You're not a crazy fan, are you?" Dougie asked, worried. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"I'm a fan of McFly, yes, but not a crazy one." She said and smiled. "I'm Ally. And I know you're Dougie and you're… Hayley Williams?"

"Yep. One and only." Hayley said, nodding her head and smiling at the other girl. Dougie looked between the two girls now.

"Uh…"

"How about you join us?" Hayley asked Ally. "Dougie was going to show me around London."

Ally looked taken aback, but looked at Dougie, then back at Hayley. "Uhm, yeah, sure. That would be nice."

"Great!" Hayley said. Dougie just stood there nodding.

He was going to spend the afternoon with two girls who had different colours in their head.

Reminds you of a song, doesn't it?

* * *

_Hee hee... I was being nice guys. xD Harry needs some loving though... he can be mine! :D (Then Hayley would go with Josh instead!... Yes, she should be with him, not Chad! But that's not why she's here...) _

_Uhm... what was I saying? Oh yeah... things can change, so Harry will eventually get some loving. And soon I shall have a poll on my profile and you vote for the one who you want to win the bet. And that's all... for now. _


	4. Some Complications

_Ah, sorry I didn't update last week, I hadn't written anything yet. So now I have and there is a twist... sort of. _

_

* * *

_Chapter 3- 

Some Complications

"I'm finding this bet a bit unfair."

"How so Harry?" Danny asked and smirked. Harry just shook his head and looked at Tom and Dougie who looked blankly at him.

"I mean, you all met a girl yesterday and I didn't."

"I had two girls." Dougie put in.

"Exactly!" Harry said. "How is that possible?"

"Player." Danny said and Dougie threw a pillow at him.

"Don't start another pillow fight; I don't want you breaking anything." Tom said. Tom's house had become the official meeting place for them when discussing things concerning the bet, seeing as it all started here.

"Well you were snogging girls at the club the other night, why didn't you ask them out?" Dougie asked him. Harry glared at him, mumbled something before getting up and walking out of the apartment. The other three sat in silence before turning to Dougie.

"So what happened yesterday with Hayley and…" Tom started.

"Ally." Dougie filled in.

"Yeah, how'd you score two birds?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. I am obviously better looking then you and smarter and they are all attracted to me."

"Wait, do you have another date with both of them?"

"Uhm, no. Hayley said she wanted to meet the whole band and I didn't get Ally's number by the end of it."

"So you like Hayley better?" Tom asked. Dougie just shrugged.

"I dunno… I think Ally works at the hotel, so I could always find her again."

"Does Hayley like you?" Danny then asked.

"What is this, twenty questions? What about you two?"

"Oh, we also met girls. Tom stole the girl Harry met though." Tom then proceeded to hit Danny with the cushion he had taken away.

"So that's why Harry's pissed!" Dougie said knowingly.

"I didn't mean to, Maria and I just walked off leaving Harry behind."

"Did you ask her out?"

"Did you ask her friend?"

"No."

"I didn't either."

"So then I'm confused, if none of us asked the girl out, then why is Harry pissed?" Dougie asked.

_-----_

Harry was not pissed off at the guys, just upset that his luck was running short. I mean, why couldn't he get a girl as easily as the others? Those girls at the club only liked him because he was in a band, but the girls the other three had met liked them not because they were in a band and did not act like crazy fans.

Why couldn't he find a girl like that?

Because he wasn't paying attention to what was happening, he walked into someone. "Sorry." He said and then looked at her. And for the first time since he met her, he saw her properly and realized why he hadn't had any luck yet.

"It's alright." Hayley said, smiling. "Hey, you're Tom's friend, right? And Dougie's?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry." He said and smiled at her. "And you're Hayley?"

"Yep." She said and blushed. She hadn't exactly noticed Harry much before, but now that she has… wow. He was hot, not like Dougie, but the two of them were becoming close friends, right?

"You looking for Dougie?" Harry asked, now frowning. Or maybe Tom, since they were on the street his place is on.

"Uhm, no, actually I was coming to see Tom. We were talking last night and he'd given me the address to his place and asked me to see him, because we want to do some recording here before we start our tour and he said he'd help out."

"Oh, I could walk you to his place." Harry offered, but then Hayley quickly shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I don't have to go see him right now."

"Well then, how about I take you somewhere to eat?" Harry asked.

"That would be nice." She said.

"Excellent, now follow me." He said and the two then walked side by side down the street.

The two spoke about random things, starting off with Harry questioning her about her band and Hayley doing the same until they came to a small café where they decided to have lunch. The conversation then moved off of their bands to their own families.

"I grew up in Tennessee." Hayley told Harry. "I wasn't born there, but I moved there when I was pretty young. I went to school with Josh and Zac and that's how we got started with the band. And you?"

"Well, I'm from Essex and the others would say I come from a posh family, which I do. I went to boarding school and I only started playing the drums when I was sixteen and a year later I auditioned for McFly and got the spot as their drummer."

"That's amazing." Hayley said. "We should go see one of your shows sometime."

"Yes, you should. If you're still in London."

"We're here for a month. Well, in England for a month, but touring all over and then moving on after that."

"Then we should organize something before your tour kicks off. When's the first gig?"

"In a week's time." Hayley said and then looked at her watch. "And we better get going, I have to phone the guys and tell them if we're practicing or recording today."

"We can go then." Harry said, standing up. Hayley smiled at him, but then her phone rang.

"It's Josh, hold on." She said and walked away, answering it. Harry left the café too and stood a few feet away from her, but he couldn't hear the conversation. Some people who passed by recognized him and took pictures of him, so Harry tried his best to hide.

"Ok Harry, we can go." Hayley said. As he walked towards her, more people passed by and recognized Hayley and started taking pictures of her.

"Let's go." Harry said and took her arm and dragged her down the street, away from the people, but they started to follow.

"Are you two dating?" Someone shouted out. Hayley turned her head to look at them, but Harry jerked her forwards, so she looked ahead again, not wanting to trip.

Harry didn't let go of Hayley until they were inside Tom's apartment building. She looked through the glass door at the people walking by.

"My first paparazzi attack and they thought I was dating you." She said and shook her head.

"Yeah, weird." Harry said, walking past her and towards the lift, pressing the up button. Hayley looked at him and bit her lip before looking down at the floor. Was it possible to really like someone you just met?

Or could this just be a crush?

Suddenly she had that David Archuleta song stuck in her head. She liked the song, but this was an annoying time for it to be playing in her mind. She tried to think of a different song, one of her songs, but then got 'That's What You Get' stuck in her head.

"This isn't working."

"What isn't?" Hayley looked up at Harry. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Nothing." She said quickly, standing next to him, but her hand brushed his. He clenched his fist, before looking up at the ceiling. Hayley sighed and he looked back at her. He watched as her expression changed while she thought of something and found it extremely cute. Her red hair was a mess now thanks to their rush to get away and she hadn't bothered to fix it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She said again, but in a high voice. She quickly looked at him and then away.

Harry sighed. "Oh bugger it."

And he leaned down and kissed her. Hayley kissed him back as a reaction, closing her eyes as she did so. Harry's hands had cupped her face, but now they moved down her neck and rested on her shoulders while Hayley's hands went up his chest and then around his neck, pulling his face closer.

Harry kissed her harder then, moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist. Hayley stumbled backwards then, but Harry pulled her towards him until she was pressed up against him. She broke away from the kiss to breathe, but she only managed to get a few seconds of air before Harry's mouth was over hers again.

The two were only forced to break away when the lift opened. At first neither had registered that it had opened until they heard someone speak.

"Dougie, I think Harry stole your girl."

_------_

Tom was pacing in front of the other two.

"What are you nervous about?" Danny asked.

"I'm not nervous! Just that Hayley said she'd be coming and she's not here yet." Tom said. Dougie's face brightened at this.

"Hayley's coming?"

Tom nodded and couldn't stop Dougie from rushing to the door.

"Either he really likes her or he really likes spending time with her." Danny said. And for once Tom had to agree with Danny.

"Hold up Dougie, we'll go and see if she's downstairs." Tom said as he followed him towards the door.

"Do we all have to go?" Danny asked. He got no answer and turned around to see that the two had left without him, so he quickly jumped off the couch and raced out the door, meeting the others at the lift. "You didn't have to leave me."

"Sorry, Dougie wasn't going to wait." Tom said, while Dougie glared at them before walking into the lift as the doors opened. They all stood there in silence as they watched the numbers decrease and reached the bottom floor.

And when the doors opened, they were met with a surprise.

"Dougie, I think Harry stole your girl." Danny said and the two standing before them broke away from the kiss. Dougie stood there shocked, his jaw hanging open as he looked at Harry and Hayley, both of them blushing now.

"Hey Tom." Hayley said, running a hand through her hair. She then looked over at Dougie and then felt guilty. "H-Hey Dougie."

"Not fair, you greet them, make out with Harry and don't acknowledge me?" Danny asked. The other three guys wanted to hit him, but Hayley was grateful for this so she laughed.

"Hi Danny." She said, looking away from Dougie then.

"So, uhm, I'll take you to the recording studio then." Tom said, walking in between her and Harry.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." She said and looked back at Dougie, who was glaring at Harry and had his arms crossed. "Bye guys."

"Bye Hayley!" Danny said as the other two left. Harry turned to say good bye, but she had already left. He then slowly turned to look at Dougie.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?" He exploded.

"Dougie, calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when I saw you snogging the girl I liked?!"

"What about Ally?"

Dougie was taken aback by this. "W-What about her?"

"Don't you like her too?" Harry pressed.

"I only met the girl yesterday, how am I supposed to know if I like her?"

"Well, you didn't make your move mate and looks like you lost out on Hayley." Harry said smugly. Dougie gave him a death glare.

"You haven't won; the bet is keeping the girl for a week. Something may happen and you and Hayley will break up."

"But you have to get a girl first, since it seems like I'm now in the lead." Harry said and then turned to walk out. Dougie shook his head and turned to Danny.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Don't look at me; I don't have a girl yet." Danny said, before going back into the lift to go back to Tom's place. Dougie was left on his own, trying to figure something out…

Did he like Hayley enough to fight for her?

* * *

_Sorry the other girls didn't feature in this chapter, but I'm trying to make some headway into the bet and doing each guy at a time. And most people wanted Hayley to go with Dougie, but Harry got no loving so I just had to give him some. Hey, and nothing is set in stone, I have power over who can go with who... but I like to keep everyone happy. xD_


End file.
